That's My Boy!
by Daroga's Rainy Daae
Summary: Scarlet the Hooker leaves Jack with a little surprise; his son! With intentions to get rid of the kid, he ends up keeping him aboard the Pearl to learn in the ways of the pirate. The trouble starts when the boy is suddenly and unexpectedly kidnapped...
1. The Little Boy

WHACK!  
  
"Ow!" Jack was jolted awake by a hard box across the head by something incredibly  
useful for hitting awake; obviously. Sitting up abruptly to see his attacker, he was  
astonished to see that the weapon was an empty beer bottle, and attached to it was an  
extremely angry hooker, who was babbling incoherently at the top of her voice.  
  
"-and-you-never-came-back-when-you-said-all-those-nice-things-to-me-and-I-thought-I-h  
ad-changed-or-something-but-no-you-had-to-go-and-run-off-before-I-even-got-my-fare-a  
nd-what-was-I-supposed-to-do-without-any-money-you-twisted-son-of-a-bitch-I-barely-h  
ave-enough-for-food-but-that-doesn't-stop-you-from-"  
  
"Can't a man get some bloody sleep his only night back in Tortuga!? Jesus Christ,  
Scarlet!" Jack bellowed over the hooker, his head throbbing.  
  
"Have you even listened to a word I've said!?" Scarlet fumed, panting and out of breath.  
  
"Of course not; forgive me for being confused!" Jack replied haughtily. "What are you  
doing here, anyway? Shouldn't you be busy at work or something?" Then he propped  
himself up on his elbows and twisted his mustache about. His voice became calm and  
sensual. "Unless you have come back because you just couldn't resist me." He gave an  
irresistible smile.  
  
Scarlet's eyes seemed about to pop out of her head. "Bastard!" she shrieked, "Maybe this  
is something you can understand!" She bent down; Jack, expecting her to come up with  
some sort of an extremely painful murderous weapon, prepared for the worst. But what  
she came up with, made him fall out of bed.  
  
"A - a - a baby!?" Jack stuttered. The kid cried. "But - what do you want me to do with  
it!?" he said, eyeing the boy's fuzzy bit of black hair and dirty clothes.  
  
"It's yours," Scarlet grumbled. "Keep it."  
  
"I most certainly will NOT!" Jack protested. "I can't go around taking babies from every  
hooker that happens to get pregnant - how do you even know it's mine!?"  
  
"Yo ho," the kid gurgled. "Yo ho yo ho yo ho."  
  
Jack blinked. Scarlet stared.  
  
"That doesn't prove a thing," Jack said.  
  
"Rrrum, savveeee?" the boy squealed.  
  
There was more blinking and staring.  
  
"I won't take it," Jack said simply. "And you can't make me."  
  
"You have to take it! I can't keep it! What with you not even paying me for it! I've been  
keeping it for two years and it's been the worst nightmare ever! No business, haven't  
eaten a meal for weeks... I can't have a kid!" Scarlet shouted.  
  
"I can't have a kid, either! I'm a captain of a bloody pirate ship, and I have no time to  
take care of pip-squeak brats!" Jack shouted back.  
  
"Well, you know what?" Scarlet said dangerously. "It's yours now." And she dropped  
the gurgling boy on the bed and left, slamming the door.  
  
"I'll kill it!" Jack bellowed after her. The door didn't open again.  
  
"You're going straight to Davie Jones' Locker," Jack threatened, picking the kid up like a  
football and hurrying from the room.  
  
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
  
"So what are you planning on doing with 'im, cap'n?" Gibbs asked, peeping over at the  
little boy who was scarfing down bread below deck on the Black Pearl like there was no  
tomorrow.  
  
"I don't know," Jack muttered.  
  
"So how do you say you found it again?" Gibbs asked.  
  
"He was abandoned on the dock, I told yeh," Jack said.  
  
"So what were you doing dangling him over side of the ship?" he asked warily.  
  
"Enough questions!" Jack barked. "All you need to know is that the kid is coming with  
us, savvy? And you will be sure to take care of him or you'll be walking the plank!"  
  
Gibbs grumbled and stalked off.  
  
"What's come over me?" Jack asked himself, staring at the little boy. "I can't even kill a  
stupid kid!"  
  
"Yo ho," the boy laughed. "Yo ho yo ho yo ho."  
  
"I have a son," Jack sighed, shaking his head. "Which means," he said, pointing a finger  
at the kid, "You'll be having to learn all the words to that song!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: First chapter good? Bad? Shall I continue? Please review with flames or  
comments! Thank you! :D :D :D :D :D 


	2. Sword Fighting

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! You've inspired me to write more, and I  
especially love how you liked the Rrrum, savveeee? line because it made me laugh whilst  
writing it... Anyway - chapter two! Enjoy! :D  
  
  
  
  
"Boy," Jack called, addressing the two-year-old. The kid stopped his bread-scarfing and  
stared up into his father's eyes, identical to his. "What did your mama call you?"  
  
"Mama?" the boy asked before stuffing a crust into his mouth.  
  
"Aye, that woman you were with," he replied, stooping to accompany the kid.  
  
The child blinked.  
  
"Don't you have a name?" Jack asked.  
  
"Whazzat?"  
  
"A name is something you call somebody," Jack explained. The boy just stared in awe at  
his daddy as if he were the wisest man alive.  
  
"Call me sum'tin!" the boy said eagerly.  
  
"So you don't have a name," Jack muttered thoughtfully.  
  
"That too long a-name," the boy said, eyeing Jack warily.  
  
"That's not going to be your name, boy! Of course it has to be something short and  
easy," Jack snapped. "How about... Jim?"  
  
"Zim!" The boy laughed. "Zim a name."  
  
"Yes, Jim is a name," Jack answered, sighing.  
  
"You name?" Jim asked.  
  
"Yes, I named you," Jack said, confused.  
  
"No! Whazzo name?"  
  
"What's my name?"  
  
"Yesh!"  
  
"Say 'aye', Jim, you're a pirate now," Jack corrected him.  
  
"Whazzo name?" Jim asked again.  
  
"You'll be calling me Cap'n, and don't you forget it," his father said.  
  
"Cap'n?" Jim tried the name out a bit. "Cap'n, Cap'n. I like!"  
  
"Aye, now lad-"  
  
"Jim!"  
  
"Now, Jim; from now on you will live with me and my crew, savvy? We'll get you some  
nice clothes and jewelry, and how would you like me to braid your hair once it grows out  
a bit more?" Jack offered.  
  
"I like!" Jim nodded excitedly.  
  
"And I'll teach you that song, like I promised," he added.  
  
"Yay!" Jim cheered. He looked befuddled. "Whazza song?"  
  
"Never you mind, now; I'll be teaching it to you soon enough; you'll find out then," Jack  
said.  
  
"Cap'n?" Jim said.  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"I wove 'oo!" The boy bounced up and wrapped his tiny arms around his father's neck,  
while Jack still stooped, shocked. And after a few moments of some new feeling kicking  
in, Jack returned a fatherly embrace for the first time in his life.  
  
  
Six years later...  
  
  
"James Sparrow!" Jack barked from the helm, whipping around to face a guilty boy.  
  
Jim froze in his tracks, eyes wide with fear. His hair hung down around his face just like  
his fathers's, braids clinking together as he nervously adjusted his green bandanna. His  
ring-clad fingers were frozen to the sword at his side he had been meaning to draw. His  
long white sleeves billowed in the wind. He really did look like his father; only 30 years  
younger with a clean shave.  
  
"Don't you try sneaking towards me, lad! I could see you, you know," Jack growled.  
  
"But - Captain!" Jim spluttered.  
  
"No buts! I know a backstabbing, mutinous pirate when I see one!" Jack withdrew his  
sword. "To the death."  
  
In a split second, Jim's sword was out and he stood in proper stance. "To the death," he  
snarled.  
  
Jack leapt from the helm and was instantly upon the child. "You know you can't beat  
me," he said. "I've had far many more years of experience."  
  
"Aye, as I have learned from the best; an obvious mistake," Jim retorted, striking at his  
father. Jack dodged easily, and their confrontation suddenly turned into a dangerous  
sword fight. The two were all over the ship, swords clinking and clanging, slicing  
through the air; and Jim was faltering.  
  
"I don't suppose you're ready to give up!" Jack taunted.  
  
"Not a chance," the boy panted, ducking out of the way of what could have been a death  
blow to the head. Jack's sword hit wood instead. Jim charged him, but Jack spun around  
and slashed the boy's sword fighting arm; Jim bared his teeth and switched hands as a  
thin line of blood shown above his right wrist.  
  
"You've injured my fighting arm, but I am just as good with the left!" Jim spat,  
continuing the fight. The pair whipped around pillars and leapt up stairs four at a time;  
when all at once, Jim bounded down the stairs to the lower levels and hid around one  
wall. He could hear Jack cautiously coming upon him.  
  
"Come out, boy, I know you're down here," Jack said quietly. "There's no escaping this  
time..."  
  
In one swift movement, Jack sprang around the corner to where his son was hiding, his  
pistol drawn; but he was met with a similar pistol in the face.  
  
"Bad form," Jack growled. "Perfect." He lowered his weapon and grinned.  
  
"Really?" Jim asked eagerly, lowering his as well. "You really think I fought well?"  
  
"You're on your way to being the best sword fighter around," Jack said. He sighed and  
stared at the ceiling.  
  
"How about another round?" Jim suggested.  
  
"No, lad, I've got to keep to the helm," Jack informed him. "We're nearing the next  
port."  
  
"Can I join you this time?" Jim asked, anxiously. "Please?"  
  
"Not yet," Jack said.  
  
"I can do all the stuff you can do," Jim grumbled.  
  
"Aye, you can," Jack laughed. "But you have to stay here on the Pearl for just a little  
longer, savvy? You'll get your chance."  
  
"All right," Jim muttered, stalking off. Jack watched the boy's delicate little figure  
bounce up the stairs two at a time, his boots making a soft tap on each wooden step, while  
he hummed the little pirate song to himself until he was out of earshot.  
  
"That's my boy," Jack sighed proudly. "MY boy."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry I couldn't get to the kidnapping this chappie! I promise some cool stuff will  
happen next time! Hope you liked this! Please review! 


	3. Andrea Blanche and her Crew of Three

A/N: One review! ONE review? *sigh* Can't win 'em all, I guess - but I must  
congratulate MetaChi - read that, everyone? Praise MetaChi and read her stories! She's a  
lovely reviewer. Onward! PS: If you don't read the after-chapter A/N, the name is said  
"Ahn-dray-uh." You'll know what I'm talking about later in the chappie. ENJOY!  
  
  
  
  
"Where're we going?" Jim asked, jumping up and down to get a better look at the island  
the Black Pearl was coming upon.  
  
"Barbados," Jack muttered. "Now stay silent; don't bother me, boy, I'm concentrating."   
The captain gave a strong spin of the wheel and the ship made a smooth turn so that it  
pointed directly at its next attack spot.  
  
Jim ran up to the bowsprit and clasped tightly around it, putting a hand above his eyes to  
see the port they were sailing into. It was clear and peacefully bright.  
  
"Doesn't look too bad," he grumbled to himself. "I could take 'em."  
  
"All hands on deck!" Jack shouted turning away from the wheel. "Drop the anchor!   
We're stopping here!"  
  
Pirates poured from the lower levels of the ship, and some who were already on deck  
turned to attention or helped drop the anchor.  
  
"Lower the rowboats," Jack commanded. "Load the cannons!"  
  
"Loading cannons, captain," several men answered.  
  
"You won't let me come?" Jim asked a last time, bounding from the bowsprit and  
weaving around busy crew members to reach his father.  
  
"No, now be a good lad and stay out of the way, aye?" Jack instructed.  
  
"Aye," the boy grunted.  
  
"I'll be bringing you something back if you stay out of trouble," Jack added.  
  
"Rum?" Jim asked, hopefully.  
  
"A little bit, per'aps," Jack replied, grinning. He then stood straight and shouted, "Fire  
the cannons!"  
  
The cannons fired, and Jack left down the gangway to a rowboat, out of sight of the  
dispirited Jim.  
  
"Talk about your overprotective fathers," he muttered, pulling a knife out of his pocket  
and promptly sharpening it on the main mast while pirates bustled around the gangway to  
get into their rowboats.  
  
"'Allo, Jim!" Anamaria called happily as she made her way into her own rowboat. Hers  
was the last to leave the ship.  
  
"Nothing to do," Jim sighed, yawning and plopping down against the mast. He tipped his  
hat to keep the sun out of his eyes, and began to hum the little pirate song in the silence.   
"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me," he sang. "We're devils and black sheep, really bad  
eggs, drink up me 'eartie, yo ho."  
  
In the distance, he could hear gunfire and screaming. He even thought he distantly heard  
his father say; "We won't hurt you, love, just hold tight while we raid this safe a bit!"   
But he could have been imagining it. He knew the captain would never really hurt  
anyone unless he felt his personal safety was at risk; besides, Jack was always up to a  
sword fight more often than gun fight; he would leave his pistol on the Pearl on purpose  
sometimes.  
  
The sun was warm, the distant sound of windows breaking seemed comforting to Jim,  
and added up to his boredom, it made him fall into a soft little slumber.  
  
  
*  
  
"Look at that!" a lookout cried excitedly to his captain, lowering his spyglass to point.  
  
"What?" the captain barked, squinting into the distance from the helm of the ship.  
  
"There's a ship in OUR port!" the lookout replied importantly.  
  
"No!" the captain answered, disbelieving. "Give me the spyglass, give it here." The  
lookout handed it to her and she quickly snatched it up. "So there is!" she muttered.   
Then she sighed. "I TOLD those people of Barbados that if any of those trading ships  
come by, we'd ambush them! But do they ever listen? I don't think so. Don't take a  
woman seriously. We'll show them!"  
  
"What are you going to do?" the lookout asked, anxiously.  
  
"I'll tell you what we're gonna do; we'll dock onto that other ship there and steal their  
goods, then we can fire a cannon or two to show 'em who's boss, got that?" the captain  
instructed.  
  
"Aye," the lookout said, nodding.  
  
"Fetch me Pete!" the captain ordered.  
  
"You made him walk the plank."  
  
"Fine, then, get Sam up here."  
  
"He died in St. Vincent."  
  
"Damn!" The captain rubbed her temples. "Our men just drop like flies, don't they?"  
  
"Well, personally, if I may say so," the lookout said, looking hopeful. The captain  
nodded for him to continue, "you're not all that wise in making decision for the crew, if  
you know what I mean."  
  
"Nyeh, who needs 'em," the captain muttered. "So who DO we have left that isn't too  
stupid or weak to keep up?"  
  
"Actually, we've only got Yukon and Ozzy left," the lookout informed her.  
  
"You mean Ozzy's still alive!?" the captain asked in disbelief. "I mean - that's all we  
have left? Two people? How are we supposed to take over a ship with only us four!"  
  
"Um-"  
  
"That wasn't a question, Bob!" the captain shot. Bob flinched.  
  
"Please don't use that name around the others," Bob hissed quietly.  
  
"Bob Bob Bob Bob Bob!" the captain raved. "BOB BOB! Don't like it, you can jump  
overboard." Bob shut up.  
  
"We're nearing the port," the lookout said quickly, pulling his spyglass from the captain's  
grasp. She swatted him for good measure. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Bob shouted  
and dropped his spyglass, turning white as a sheet.  
  
"What? What is it?" the captain demanded.  
  
"That ship! That - that ship! It's no trading ship!" Bob stuttered.  
  
"What is it then?" the captain asked, impatiently grabbing for the spyglass.  
  
"The Black Pearl!" Bob whispered in awe. He took off his hat and looked up to the  
clouds in respect. "The last real pirate ship in the Caribbean..."  
  
"What are you talking about?" the captain shot. "We're a real pirate ship!" Bob stared.   
"Well, almost!"  
  
"Yes, and I'm sure the entire Spanish Main has heard of the INTREPID," Bob said  
sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up, we're working on it."  
  
"So what do you want us to do?"  
  
"I want you to go and get Yukon and Ozzy. If that's a pirate ship in the port, it's bound to  
be empty unless their done with their raid." The captain glanced at the ship for a few  
more seconds. "Looks empty to me. We're getting closer."  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Well, go get them, then!" the captain shouted at Bob. He rushed to get the others.  
  
"We are so dead," Bob muttered.  
  
  
*  
  
Poke.   
  
Poke. Poke.  
  
"Little boy..." a voice said softly, sweetly. "Is your maman or papa around?"  
  
Jim awoke suddenly to see a woman with long brown hair and steely dark eyes dressed in  
pirate clothing and carrying a sword at her side. Accompanying her was a bumbling,  
balding man with a retracting telescope in his fumbling hands.  
  
The boy lurched forward at the intruder, but the lady dodged swiftly to her left and  
laughed at him.  
  
"Feisty lad, we see!" the woman said with her sweet voice. "Allow me to introduce  
myself; I am Captain Andrea Blanche of the Intrepid, the fastest ship in all of France!"  
  
"France doesn't have any oceans," Jim said cautiously.  
  
"You know what I mean! Well, fine, it's the fastest, um, in all, oh, I give it up."   
Mademoiselle Blanche muttered something incoherently under her breath, but quickly  
came back to the real world. "Well, we've come to take your goods, is the point."  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it!" the boy growled, withdrawing his sword in a  
flash.  
  
"Ah! We've got a tough one on our hands," Blanche told the balding man. "Bob, go find  
Ozzy and Yukon. See if they've found anything of value yet."  
  
"You won't find anything," Jim said.  
  
"Hm," the captain said in reply. She stared at the boy. "You seem very familiar..."   
Andrea looked the child up and down. "Look a lot like that Sparrow."  
  
"He is my father," Jim said. "And he's taught me how to sword fight, so you better watch  
out!"  
  
"I'm scared," Andrea sighed. "Now, then-"  
  
"Aye, Mlle.! What is your request?" Two other men hurried up behind the balding one  
with the spyglass. Both men were tall and scruffy; the one who had just spoken, who was   
more strongly built than the other, flashed his sharp, green eyes at Jim.  
  
"I've changed my mind, men! You see this boy? He's Sparrow's kin. I want your rope,  
Yukon. We're taking him instead," Andrea ordered. The man dug around in his coat for  
a length of it.  
  
"Just try!" the boy shouted.  
  
"Give it up, lad, we're more than a match for you," the captain warned, snatching the rope  
from Yukon. "Besides, we don't have to waste our time searching for any hidden gold.   
We've got you."  
  
"What do you want with me?" Jim spat, backing away from the lady captain.  
  
"I'm sure your papa would pay a nice ransom for you," she decided. "I'd say twenty  
thousand gold pieces will do the trick." She grinned devilishly. Without a sign of  
warning, the captain struck forward and hit Jim's head against the main mast. "Sorry,  
lad; hope you understand," she said, watching as the boy stumbled about for a moment in  
confusion. "Had to weaken you a bit so we won't have too much of a struggle."  
  
Andrea loosened the rope and yanked it around Jim, who struggled madly as if he had  
never been hit. For such a small person, he was still able to knock the captain's hands  
away.  
  
"Yukon, hold him still for me, will ya?" Blanche ordered, rolling her eyes. Yukon  
stepped up in front of Jim, who tried to bolt for the deck, but was nearly whiplashed back  
by one burly arm of the grown pirate's. "Careful!" the captain snapped. "Wouldn't want  
our treasure being injured."  
  
Yukon pinned the boy's arms to his side and held him while Andrea carefully bound him  
and knotted the rope precisely.  
  
"Now all we need is a gag!" she gushed, admiring her handiwork. The captain rummaged  
through her pockets and retrieved a dirty bandanna. "Hope this works - hold his mouth  
shut." Yukon clamped his hands around Jim's jaw. "Perfect!" Andrea said, pulling back  
when she was done. "Now, go on with Yukon, boy, no need to have all these hostile  
feelings. It's not you we want, it's your papa. You see, I'm sure after he's come with our  
ransom money, he'll be wanting to fight."  
  
"Mmmffmmffmmm!" Jim protested, eyes narrowed to slits. Even bound and gagged, he  
was a fierce little nuisance.  
  
"Don't think we can win, eh?" Andrea guessed. "Don't you worry about that."  
  
"But, Captain! All four of us ain't no match for Jack Sparrow!" Ozzy whispered loudly.  
  
"Shut up, you buffoon!" Andrea snapped. "The stupid kid didn't know that until now!"  
  
"Mffmmfoo!" Jim retorted.  
  
"Oh, you did not!" the captain shot back. "Carry him to the ship, crew!" She turned  
around and retrieved a scrap of parchment from her jacket and a quill, and quickly  
scrawled a ransom note. "...Got boy...Ransom...20,000 gold pieces...Soon as you  
can...Martinique-" she paused in her muttering to sigh in honor at the island she had  
picked. "Kindest personal regards..." She tapped her quill against her chin thoughtfully.   
"Captain Blackbeard."  
  
Jim gave a snort of laughter before being thrown onto the joke of a pirate ship, the  
Intrepid.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Good? Bad? Like? No? It's 9:45 PM and yes; I'm tired already. Sad. Luckily, I  
think I write the best late at night; the problem is, when I read over my stuff the next day I  
think it's terrible. So what deh you think? Hopefully Andrea Blanche is as far from a  
Mary Sue as possible. PS - it's said "Ahn-dray-uh." Thanks for reading! Please review!  
:D :D :D 


	4. Jack's Problem

A/N: Hey peeps! Thanks for waiting so long for me to update; homework and crap, you  
understand. Hope you like this chappie! :D  
  
  
  
  
"All right, now hand over the rum and nobody gets hurt, savvy?" Jack threatened a  
bartender, wiggling his sword towards a rack of assorted alcoholic beverages.  
  
"Just the rum? Or everything?" the man asked quickly, eyeing the sword.  
  
"Don't get smart with me," Jack said, jabbing his sword towards the guy, who flinched  
and handed Jack three bottles. "More," Jack instructed. The man added a couple.  
  
By the time Jack was yelling "Thank you!" back to the bartender, he had his sword in it's  
sheath and his arms were full of a ridiculous amount of rum bottles. He dashed down the  
street, his pockets heavy with gold.  
  
"We're going back, mates!" Jack bellowed among the raucous. A native girl, who had  
been running away from a pursuing pirate, nearly smacked right into Jack, stopping only  
inches away from his heavy loot. "G'day, love." Jack grinned. The girl, instead of  
giving what Jack would have hoped to be either a flattered or terrified performance,  
looked behind him, pointed, and screamed.  
  
"Another one!" she shrieked, and fainted. Jack turned around to see what she had been  
pointing at, and inconveniently dropped all his rum. There in the harbor, was an  
unfamiliar pirate ship aside his own; it was now retreating away from the island.  
  
"Oh, no," Jack muttered, stepping carefully over the mess of broken glass. He squinted  
towards his ship. "Back to the Pearl! Now!" he shouted to his crew, taking no time to  
look around to see if they were following his orders. Jack ran to one of the rowboats and  
viciously rowed it back to the Black Pearl. In no time at all, he was up the gangway and  
charging across the deck for any sign of being messed with. Although he had hurried, the  
enemy ship was then just a dot in the distance.  
  
Jack spotted a piece of parchment on the ground, dove upon it, and began to read,  
murmuring what it said, aloud. " 'We've taken the boy' - damn! - 'to the island of  
Martinique, in a cave to the northeast corner from the route you're taking. Come alone  
with bags containing gold in the exact amount of 20,000... francs?' " Jack paused in  
mid-sentence to carefully look over what had been written to make sure he wasn't  
mistaken. " 'If armed or followed by anyone, you will be killed on the spot and you will  
never see your boy again. Kindest regards, Blackbeard.' " Jack whipped around and  
called for his boy to make sure it wasn't just a game Jim was playing on him.  
  
"Jim! Jim, if you're still here, answer me!" Jack shouted. Nobody responded. "What  
kind of a joke is this?" he asked himself. "Alias Blackbeard, eh? I'll kill him," he  
growled.  
  
*  
  
"Captain, you have to go find Jim!" Anamaria shouted at him. After the other crew  
members returned to the Pearl, they all heard the news that Jim was missing. Now they  
were debating over whether or not they'd go and fetch him back.  
  
"Anamaria, love; I must do what's best for the crew," Jack said, shrugging.  
  
"So you're just going to leave your son, then? That boy that looks up to you and follows  
you everywhere! How long has he been here? Hasn't he ever made you the slightest bit  
proud?" she asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Where am I going to come up with 20,000 francs worth of gold?" Jack shot back.  
  
"You have twice that much onboard this ship," Anamaria said. "And you know it!"  
  
"Hm," he responded.  
  
"Are you saying that you'd rather have your money than Jim? Is treasure really that  
important to you?" Anamaria scorned.  
  
"It's worth that much to YOU!" Jack retorted.  
  
"Jim's not MY kid," she snapped. "And that's why I never let any little children follow  
me onboard; because that's exactly what happens! You have a problem in which the kid  
comes between you and your gold. How are you going to fix it?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Jack replied.  
  
"Well, you should be," Anamaria growled. "Because the instant you took the kid aboard  
the Pearl, you bound yourself to him; and now you have to get him back."  
  
"Twenty-thousand-!"  
  
"It doesn't matter!"  
  
"I'm not going to give him the bloody-" Jack paused, mid-snapping eyes lighting up.   
"-Money! That's it! I'll fill the idiot's bags full of stones and conceal my sword in one of  
them! Can't be too bright; doesn't even know his pirates! Blackbeard... Franc...   
Ridiculous." Anamaria rolled her eyes.  
  
"Now you're talking," she said.  
  
"I've decided after all," Jack announced, the crew starting to attention. "We're going to  
Martinique!" He strode up the stairs to the deck, grabbing his gun on the way. "And I'm  
not taking any chances," he muttered, slipping the pistol inside his jacket.  
  
*  
  
"Eat something, garcon," Andrea demanded, trying to coax the boy to have some dinner.  
  
"Hmm-mmh!" Jim protested, his lips tightly shut stubbornly.  
  
"Do I have to put the gag back on you?" Andrea threatened. Jim didn't reply. "Drink  
something then, mon DIEU, you're annoying!"  
  
"HMM-MMH!" Jim shook his head, furiously.  
  
"I give up," Andrea sighed, throwing her hands up. "I cant work with him! Yukon, put  
the gag back on him." She glared at the boy. "That was your only chance to eat, boy.   
It's already after sunset! You must be starving. Now you'll have to wait until morning to  
try again."  
  
"HM!" Jim snorted. He lurched forward in his seat to try and bite off one of Yukon's  
advancing fingers.  
  
"Let him put the gag on you, espece garcon," Andrea ordered. This only made Jim  
struggle harder. "What's wrong with you, kid? Don't you know we would have unbound  
you hours ago if you had just cooperated with us? Admit you're captured, it's not that  
bad," she said. "You'd be much worse off if captured by anyone else; say, those pesky  
Navy ships... Or any other pirate ship." After a few more moments of hard glaring,  
Andrea pushed aside the food and water.  
  
Jim kept struggling until the gag was back on him, then he sat straight and unmoving,  
staring with the utmost loathing at Andrea.  
  
"Hey, kid, quit with the look," Blanche said. His face didn't change. "Don't get me  
wrong, I'm a great person! I'm just a little desperate for money, is all!" The boy didn't  
even blink. "All right, all right! Take the gag off."  
  
"Do you really think that wise, Mademoiselle?" Yukon asked, skeptically.  
  
"No, but what can I say; kids are my soft point." She grinned. "Especially cute, little  
pirates!"  
  
"And that's what I get for being a woman's first mate," Yukon grumbled.  
  
"What was that?" she shot.  
  
"Nothing," Yukon replied.  
  
"Ungag the unhappy kid," Blanche ordered. Yukon snatched the piece of cloth from  
around Jim's mouth.  
  
"Let's have a conversation, shall we?" Andrea suggested, intertwining her fingers and  
setting her elbows on the table in a gesture of truce.  
  
"You're insane," Jim spat.  
  
"Okay, that's it," Andrea said with a low tone of voice. "Gag the kid back up." She  
abruptly stood and stalked away, leaving Yukon to cute, little unhappy Jim.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Heehee! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! :D :D :D 


	5. Le Suisse Puissant

A/N: Hey all! Thanks for the lovely chapter four reviews! And without much further  
ado; I give you; ado! Hahaha! Juuuust kidding! LOL! I'm lame! Anyway, I'm taking a  
break from studying for a test tomorrow O_O Wish me luck. I'll need it. Oh, yeah! And  
another thing; read my newest POTC horror/drama fic, Kismet! Er - at least the first  
chapter, anyway. Ok Ok, I'll shut up now, here you go:  
  
  
  
"Captain!" Ozzy hurried up to the helm of the ship behind Andrea with a dripping bucket  
of paint in his clutches, slightly out of breath.  
  
"Ouiiii-aye?" Andrea asked, correcting herself and squinting curiously at the bumbling  
crew member.  
  
"I've renamed the ship to throw Sparrow off, Captain, as you told me to," Ozzy said  
importantly.  
  
"Good!" the captain answered. "What'd you name it? Anything I suggested? Of course  
I really don't care just as long as it's not something stupid."  
  
"Nope!" Ozzy replied, grinning broadly. "I called it; Le Suisse Puissant!" The lady  
captain's eyes widened in rage, but she quickly contained her feelings.  
  
"Ozzy," Andrea said flatly, trying to keep her voice under control.  
  
"Yeah?" Ozzy asked, frightfully.  
  
"Who told you to name it that, you can't speak French," she hissed semi-calmly.  
  
"'Twas Yukon, it was!" Ozzy accused as Yukon appeared around a corner, lugging a bag  
behind him.  
  
"Wha'?" Yukon asked, hearing his name and turning around.  
  
"Yukon," Andrea sang. "Tell me you DID NOT name my ship The Mighty Chipmunk!"  
  
"I didn't," he answered, shrugging.  
  
"WHAT."  
  
"Only people who understand French would know that's what it actually means..."  
  
"Yukon," the captain whispered, her voice trembling with irrepressible anger. "You  
better get back to that ladder now and name it something else!"  
  
"Aye, mademoiselle, I was only joking," he replied, setting his bag down and reaching for  
the paint in Ozzy's hands.  
  
"Here yeh go - WHOOPSIE!" Ozzy cried out in alarm as the slippery paint that had  
spilled over the sides of the can caused him to drop it; the whole thing conveniently was  
tipped over the side of the ship, and this is where Andrea went nuts.  
  
At first, all she did was watch the paint fall over board. Then she stared at Yukon. Then  
to Ozzy. She seemed to have forgotten where she was for a moment, then she snapped  
out of it with a jolt and a loud string of French cuss words. After that, she danced around  
in fury and unexpectedly leapt at Yukon's throat.  
  
"WHY YOU STUPID - IGNORAMUS -"  
  
"Ak - ak - ak -"  
  
"LOST THE PAINT-"  
  
"Ak - ak -"  
  
"NOW I HAVE TO LIVE ON SHIP CALLED THE BLOODY -"  
  
"Ak - ak - ak - ak-tually, it's mighty-"  
  
"-FREAKING CHIPMUNK!"  
  
Ozzy tried to pry Andrea's hands from around Yukon's neck, as his face was turning a  
dangerous, yet shockingly nifty-looking blue color.  
  
"Don't you touch me!" Andrea rasped demonically towards Ozzy. He shrunk back in fear  
and ran away to a safe corner below deck.  
  
"Ak - Ak - Andrea - Ak - Dear-ak-est! Pl-ak-ease let - ak - me go!" Yukon choked.  
  
"Don't you call me that, you twisted-"  
  
"Ak-"  
  
"Good for nothing!"  
  
"Hostage advancing!" Bob warned from the crow's nest, interveneing for the first time since  
Andrea began to strangle Yukon, as he had been watching quietly with a tub of popcorn instead  
of doing his usual lookout duties.  
  
"What the f-"  
  
WHACK  
  
With a slam of a pair of tiny fists to the back of the head, Andrea was unexpectedly  
knocked to the ground, unconscious, and Yukon gasped many a time before his face returned to it's  
normal color.  
  
"THAT'S a surprise attack for you," Jim spat, his hands loosened from their binding and  
his gag undone.  
  
"Hey, kid," Yukon growled once recovered. "You'll pay for that."  
  
"I did you a favor!" Jim protested.  
  
"Aye, you did," Yukon said thoughtfully.  
  
"That lady is skitzo, anyway," the boy confirmed.  
  
"All right, that's it," Yukon said. "Back with the gag and binding, or I'll be forcing yeh!"  
  
"You'll have to," Jim retorted. "I don't take orders from enemies!" With a swift  
movement, Yukon had the boy pinned against the side of the ship.  
  
"I think your daddy taught you to be a bit TOO headstrong and confident," Yukon said  
coolly as Jim struggled. "You could get yourself killed, you could."  
  
"At least I'm not a coward like that one furry idiot!" Jim shot back.  
  
"Ozzy? Well he has some problems," Yukon replied, shrugging.  
  
"He's the one that let me out of that cell."  
  
"No kidding?"  
  
"Aye, all I had to do was threaten him."  
  
Yukon, seeing that Jim showed signs of giving, let go of the boy and stared, towering  
above him. Jim didn't make a move to bolt over the side of the ship or anything  
impulsive like that. He just stared curiously back up.  
  
"You wanna... You wanna sword fight?" Jim asked, a little embarrassed, covering his  
eyes to see into the sun behind Yukon's head. "Not like I'm on your side, or anything,"  
he added, quickly.  
  
"No," Yukon said sternly. "Now you stick around and don't cause trouble and I won't  
bind and gag you back up again." He turned to leave, and Jim found this to be a swell  
chance to catch the man off guard. The boy withdrew his sword in a split second,  
proceeding to slice Yukon across the back and perhaps immobilize him, but what was  
incredibly astonishing, was that instead of flesh his sword came in contact with, it was  
steel.  
  
"You shouldn't challenge me, boy," Yukon said as his sword clanged against Jim's. The  
kid's eyes widened in awe.  
  
"That's fast," Jim commented, stunned. He pulled his sword back and attempted to dig it  
into the first mate's ribs. Yukon, all too easily, thrusted his own weapon in the way and  
threw the sword from Jim's hands. Jim bolted to catch his sword back up, and an  
unofficial duel had already begun. 


	6. Amelia the Spoiled Brat

A/N: Wow, guess what? Another test tomorrow! I have this habit of writing chapters to  
keep me from going ballistic with the pressure of test grades and diverting my attention  
to... completely irrelevant stuff. As my friend Blaa would say - "Big words." That  
dweeb.  
  
  
  
  
Andrea blinked awake and groaned, rubbing the back of her head. She heard the sound of  
swords clashing and squinted up to see where it was coming from. When her eyes  
adjusted, her mouth dropped. She then became very angry (to say the least).  
  
"YUKON!" Andrea roared, hopping up from her place on the deck of the ship. Both  
Yukon and Jim froze, with identical astonished looks on their faces. "What are you  
doing?" she asked, dangerously.  
  
"I well, I was..." Yukon started. Then he stared at the boy, who blinked back at him.   
"Get back to your cell!" he ordered sternly.  
  
"Fine!" Jim shouted, throwing his sword down. Then he muttered under his breath so  
only Yukon could hear; "We'll fight again."  
  
"Aye, we will," Yukon muttered back. Andrea glowered at him. "I'm going, I'm going!"  
he said, defensively throwing his hands up and steering the boy down the stairs to the  
lower levels by a shoulder.  
  
"Oy, BOB!" Andrea yelled loud enough to make the lookout start and almost topple from  
his post.  
  
"Aye, Cap'n?" Bob answered, attentive.  
  
"Keep your eye on the sea," she snapped, spinning on her heel and stalking off to her  
cabin.  
  
  
*  
  
  
"I'm unhappy. My shoes are wet, my hair is all wind-ruffled, and I'm having the worst  
day of my life! I wish we could go back home! I knew this was a bad idea, but look at  
the mess we're in now, and who's fault is it? And Daddy, my dress is SOILED!"  
  
A little girl, at the young age of seven, stood with her once-off-white skirts in her fists,  
revealing a pair of apparently expensive, shiny black shoes, looking totally stressed out,  
as her blonde hair was completely askew and her pretty, little face was set with the most  
irresistibly sad features.  
  
"Amelia, darling... Daddy's trying," Elizabeth Turner assured the girl through gritted  
teeth while Will scampered around the small spot of land which was decreasing in size by  
the minute.  
  
"Are you sure you can't fix the boat, Daddy?" Amelia called from the peak of the little  
island, watching her father run around in circles. What remained of the boat gave an  
angry groan and collapsed to a pile of planks. "There goes our vacation," she muttered.  
  
"Will," Elizabeth said tersely, grabbing her husband's arm to calm him down. "Will, it's  
no use! This little land mass is no more than a lump in the ocean! I'm sure it disappears  
every time the tide comes in! We'll have to try and swim to shore-"  
  
"Elizabeth," Will replied, "We can't SWIM to shore! Amelia can't SWIM!"  
  
"No, Mummy, I can't," Amelia said with a matter-of-factly tone. "Because it is a very  
unladylike sport."  
  
"What have you been teaching her?" Will muttered under his breath to his wife.   
Elizabeth glared at him.  
  
"And the water is rising to my feet!" Amelia squealed. Warm Caribbean water sloshed  
over her shoes. "Eeeee!" she cried. "Daddy, carry me!" She leapt into her father's arms  
and climbed atop his back.  
  
"Spoiled br- ouch!" Will said as Elizabeth whacked him before he could finish his  
sentence.  
  
"Are we going to die?" Amelia asked with much dramatic passion.  
  
"No, Sweetie-pie," Will grumbled as the water rose to his ankles. "Just hold on, Daddy's  
handling this."  
  
"A ship - it's a ship!" Elizabeth cried, excitedly pointing towards a speck on the water  
that was growing closer. "We won't die after all!"  
  
"See? Mummy said we were going to die!" Amelia shouted in her father's ear.  
  
"That's right," Will replied dryly, eyeing Elizabeth, who bit her tongue.  
  
"Flag them down, help me," the lady ordered, waving her hands about. "They're not  
going to see us!"  
  
The ship, which was headed almost straight for the little land mass in the middle of the  
ocean, could be clearly seen now as none other than-  
  
"The Black Pearl! It's Jack!" Elizabeth crowed, happily.  
  
"The Black Pearl?" Amelia made a face. "I learned about that ship. It isn't real."  
  
"They're going to sail right by us! HEY, JACK!" Will shouted as loud as he could. The  
ship approached closer, looming over the trio of castaways.  
  
"What are you talking about? The Black Pearl isn't real..." the girl continued.  
  
"I wondered how he's been doing, you know, we haven't heard from him in such a long  
time..." Elizabeth murmured.  
  
"Mummy! Daddy!" Amelia cried, shaking her dad's head about. "Have you both gone  
mad with the heat, or something?"  
  
"No, no, Daddy and I are fine," Elizabeth said to her daughter. "The Black Pearl is a real  
ship, we've been on it, and Jack Sparrow is a very nice man."  
  
"I can't believe it," Amelia muttered. "Well, as long as we get where it's dry..."  
  
The Black Pearl was now so close that the three of them could hear a voice that sounded  
much like Jack's, demanding the release of the anchor. A moment later, Jack appeared at  
the bowsprit of the ship.  
  
"Will; Elizabeth!" Jack shouted happily towards them. "How are you doing? And-" he  
grinned towards Amelia and tipped his hat. "You've got an addition to the family, I see!"  
  
"Who's THAT?" Amelia asked, skeptically. "Is that supposed to be Jack Sparrow? All  
the books say he's dead now. Do you know this man?" Jack's face fell as Elizabeth and  
Will hushed their daughter up.  
  
"What is this, you not telling your own kid 'bout me, eh, Will?" Jack asked lightly.   
"Come aboard, come aboard first, you're up to your waist in the sea," he added, climbing  
down the ladder and taking Amelia's hand, who giggled when he kissed it. "Welcome,  
young beauty!" he said, bowing respectfully and hoisting the child from Will's shoulders.   
"Will, glad to see you again," he continued as the young father gave his thanks and  
climbed up. "Elizabeth, it's been too long," Jack said kindly, taking her hand as well.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Jack," she replied, daintily.  
  
"My dress is still all dirty," Amelia muttered once everyone was situated on the ship.  
  
"You can get yourself cleaned up, right downstairs, your mama can take you," Jack  
offered, showing Amelia to the trapdoor. "There you go," he said, watching Elizabeth  
and the child clamber down the stairs.  
  
"Thanks for the lift, Jack," Will said as the trapdoor closed. "Our boat crashed on that  
little island while we were on the way to a vacation spot-"  
  
"Why haven't you told the girl about me?" Jack asked, curiously.  
  
"Well, you know - we, well... You see," Will blabbered, "Amelia's a very influential  
little girl, and..."  
  
"Amelia," Jack said. "Pretty name, that."  
  
"Yes, well," Will sighed. "We're just a little overprotective, and all those stories about  
you-"  
  
"-I liked them," Jack muttered.  
  
"-Yes, but we're trying to raise our daughter-"  
  
"-Like a lady, yes, yes, no hard feelings," Jack said, clapping Will on the back. "Very  
understandable; not a problem." There was silence between them for a few seconds. "I,  
uh... I have a bit of a favor to ask of you."  
  
"Anything. You saved our lives; we're very grateful for that," Will responded, quickly.   
Then he got a suspicious look in his eyes and asked; "What kind of a favor?"  
  
"You're not the only one with a kid," Jack said. Will's eyes just about popped out of his  
head.  
  
"No! Really? Wow! That's great! You have to tell me everything!" he said excitedly.   
"Where is... she? He?"  
  
"He; his name is Jim. Eight years, strong lad," Jack said proudly. "Looks just like me, he  
does; but you see, my problem is - I kind of lost him."  
  
"You what?" Will asked, exasperated.  
  
"Listen, I've been searching for him; headed towards Martinique. Jim's been kidnapped  
by another pirate ship and now I have to go and fetch him back by ransom," Jack  
explained.  
  
"Very dangerous, raising a child as a pirate, Jack," Will said seriously.  
  
"I know, I know," Jack grumbled. "But what was I supposed to do? He was just kind of  
dropped off one day and I couldn't make him leave. Can't give up my own life. Here we  
are."  
  
"I'd be glad to help you," Will said, grinning. "We can spend the rest of our vacation  
time with you! It'll be a nice little adventure. Just as long as Elizabeth and Amelia never  
get off the ship, it will be okay."  
  
"Thanks, Will, I knew I could count on you," Jack said, grinning back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Fun chapter! How do you like Amelia? Cute? Hehehe. No time to edit this  
chapter, hope it sounds okay... Please review! Luv ya'll! :D :D :D :D :D :D 


	7. Way Hey, Blow the Man Down

The next day, Andrea was busily trying to navigate at the helm, when she heard strange  
noises coming from below deck. First, she tried to ignore them, but they was persistent  
and annoying, so driving her to finger her pistol and kick open the trap door. What she  
discovered to be the source of the noises, was, to her disbelief, her own first mate and the  
boy.  
  
"Come all ye young sailors that follow the sea, to me, way hey, blow the man down!" Jim  
shouted happily from his cell.  
  
"You must pay attention, now listen to me, give me some time to blow the man down!"  
Yukon retorted.  
  
"I'm a salty old pirate set sail from Hong Kong, to me, way hey, blow the man down!"  
Jim sang back.  
  
"Give me some whisky, I'll sing you my song, give me some time to blow the man  
down!" both of them sang loudly, and very out of tune. "Give me some time to BLOW-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Andrea yelled from the trap door. Yukon whipped around to face Blanche  
with a guilty expression on his face, and Jim muttered something under his breath, sitting  
back against the wall of his cell.  
  
"It were only a bit of fun, dea-"  
  
"DON'T-" Andrea fumed, "-start with that. Now, Yukon, I've told you not to converse  
with the prisoner-"  
  
"-he's just a kid-"  
  
"-PRISONER!" Andrea shouted in an immature attempt to drown out Yukon's voice.   
"Pirate child!" she continued, pointing accusingly at Jim, who shrugged as if he couldn't  
help it.  
  
"Mlle. Blanche, just calm down," Yukon said, quickly. "You told me not to converse  
with him until he decided to be compatible with the crew, and he's doing that-"  
  
"He's conversing with you," Andrea shot back. "You're not the crew. He needs to be  
compatible with everyone."  
  
"Well, I count as two people, 'cause I'm first mate."  
  
"I could make Ozzy first mate."  
  
"I'll shut up now."  
  
"I thought so. Now, get back to your work, Yukie," Andrea ordered, pointing up the  
stairs.  
  
Yukon trotting up the steps, paused, gave Andrea a weird look and said; "Did you just  
call me... Yukie?"  
  
"Yes," she hissed. "Now go away." Blanche waited for the trap door to close behind  
Yukon before she turned around to Jim.  
  
"You, garcon!" Andrea barked.  
  
"What, woman!" Jim barked back, obediently. The lady captain narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Are you ready to cooperate yet?" she asked.  
  
"What'll ya gimme?" Jim asked in reply.  
  
"You want to get out of that cell?" she offered.  
  
"Aye," he answered, warily.  
  
"If you be nice, I'll let you out," she said.  
  
"And if not?" he inquired.  
  
"You'll get nothing to eat for another day," she said between clenched teeth. "Tell me,  
do you really want to go another day, seeing as you have not eaten these two days we've  
been on this ship?"  
  
"Uhhh..." Jim shifted comfortably against the wall and adjusted his bandanna. "Don't  
mind it."  
  
"You're impossible!" she spat.  
  
"YOU kidnapped me!" he said, defensively.  
  
"Only for a little while!" she said.  
  
"You're lame!" he shouted.  
  
"You're locked up!" she shouted back.  
  
"You're broke!" he cackled.  
  
"You're starving!" she said. "HA!"  
  
He stuck his tongue out at her. She flipped him the bird. He chucked a stone at her head.  
  
"You're such a brat!" Andrea snapped.  
  
"Git!"  
  
"Dolt!"  
  
"Clod!"  
  
"Tosser!"  
  
Suddenly, both Andrea Blanche and Jim Sparrow were at each other's throats.  
  
"You can't strangle ME!" Andrea rasped, "I've got more lung capacity!"  
  
"I've got a tighter grip!" Jim choked.  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
  
*  
  
  
"Mummeeeeeeeee!" Amelia whined below deck, in her underskirts. She held her dress in  
front of her, which was now completely brown. "MUUUUMMMMMEEEEEEEE!"  
  
"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, poking her head around the corner where she waited for  
her daughter to change. "Need my help putting it on, after all? Or-" Her jaw dropped  
when she saw the color of Amelia's once-white dress.  
  
"Mummy," Amelia cried, tearfully. "My dress is ruined because of all those stinky  
pirate's clothes. I didn't want my dress to be washed with them, but that awful man  
suggested we wash everything together because they hadn't cleaned their garments in  
years - and - and - look at it!" The girl sobbed and thrust the muddy, gross dress to her  
mother and started to sob outright.  
  
"It's all right, honey," Elizabeth assured her daughter, taking the dress with two fingers  
and shoving it out a porthole in disgust, "I'm sure there are some clothes you can borrow  
here."  
  
"There isn't anything my size," Amelia sniffed.  
  
"Yes, yes there is," Elizabeth said, "because Jack has a son who used to be your size, and  
I'm sure we can use some of his old clothes."  
  
"You want me to wear - BOY CLOTHES!?" Amelia shrieked. "Mummy, I can't!"  
  
"Do you want to run around in your undergarments?" Elizabeth asked, patiently. Amelia  
shook her head. "I didn't think so, now let's find you a comfortable pair of trousers!   
Mummy's had to wear some before, you know."  
  
"You did?" the girl asked, skeptically.  
  
"Oh, yes, and they're very nice, with much maneuverability," Elizabeth replied.  
  
"Isn't that cow droppings, Mummy?" Amelia asked.  
  
"That's manure, there's a difference," her mother grumbled, searching the dusty shelves  
that lined the walls for any stray bits of clothing.  
  
"Probably not much," the child grumbled back, watching her mother at work.  
  
"Aha! What did I tell you!" Elizabeth pulled a pair of pants out from one of the little  
cubby holes, triumphantly. She whacked the dust from them a couple of times against the  
wash bucket and prayed that Amelia hadn't seen the spider crawl from one of the leg  
holes.  
  
"They're dusty and old," the girl muttered. "And what am I supposed to wear on top?"  
  
"We'll find something," her mother assured her. "Now try the pants on, hurry it up, like a  
good girl."  
  
Amelia sighed and grabbed the pair of old trousers from her mother, slipping them on.  
  
"They're so uncomfortable!" the girl complained. "They're too tight!"  
  
"They're perfect," Elizabeth assured Amelia.  
  
"Do I look like a boy in them?"  
  
"Indubitably."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Absolutely not."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Aaaand - end chapter! Like it? Hate it? Too short? Too long? Took too long to  
upload? Perhaps. Please review! Thanks! :D :D :D :D :D 


	8. Missed the Island

"Uh, hi, yeah… We got lost. Where are we?" Ozzy stated bluntly, staring up at a grave old  
man in black who was running the docks.  
  
"You're in Dominica," the old man croaked, staring warily from the sloppy, bumbling Ozzy,   
to the ship behind him, to Yukon, and to Andrea who fumed beside him. It was quite a sight,  
as she seemed to have control over the men who were both easily six inches taller than her, and   
Yukon especially, who looked generally like a battle-crazed pirate. "Are you all right, woman?"  
  
Andrea snapped out of her state of muttering under her breath to shout at the old man; "No! Je   
ne suis pas all right! Nous passed le bloody island soixante-dix miles ago!" lapsing from French  
to English sporadically in her rage.  
  
"Where were you headed?" the man asked, so calm and slowly that it made Andrea even  
madder.  
  
"Don't tell me how to man my ship, I think I know where I'm going and I bloody well know   
which direction to go, so get off my case!" Andrea shrieked insanely.  
  
"Mlle. Blanche," Yukon murmured to her patiently. "Take a deep breath and collect yourself;   
we don't want our captain snapping before we get to Martinique. The man was merely asking  
where we were headed, and he has no intention of taking over the ship. Now, all we have to do   
is turn around; it'll only take a day to get to Martinique from here."  
  
"He might as well have threatened me!" Andrea hissed, sounding ridiculously paranoid. "See  
how intimidating he's trying to look!?" Both she and Yukon turned their heads to the old man,   
who had fallen asleep standing up. Ozzy was busy making pleasant conversation with him.  
  
"That's it," Andrea said, monotone. "We're going back onboard. I don't want any more   
problems from here to Martinique! Is that clear?"  
  
"Aye-aye," Yukon and Ozzy said.  
  
"All right, move it."  
  
  
*  
  
  
"Is your kid lost?"  
  
"Eh?" Jack lifted an eyebrow and turned from the helm to see the little girl, Amelia, in his son's   
old trousers, looking skeptically up at him and shielding her eyes from the sun.  
  
"My daddy told me to, ummm… be nice to you because your kid is lost. Where is he?"   
she asked.  
  
"He," Jack sighed, pointing at Amelia, "is at Martinique, with some very roguish people."  
  
"Do you hate him?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Me boy? Never, lass! Love 'im to death," he replied, turning back to the wheel.  
  
"Then why did you let him get lost?" she inquired.  
  
"He didn't get lost, he got kidnapped by bad people," Jack said.  
  
"Pirates?" Amelia asked. She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips and scoffed,  
"I thought YOU were a pirate."  
  
"What do you want, lassie?" Jack asked, turning back to her.  
  
"I want to know how you guys can stand these pants," Amelia answered, slightly annoyed,   
pulling at the legs and putting a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Those are me boy's trousers," Jack said, amused. "Wore then when he were younger 'n you!"  
  
"What was his name?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Jim Sparrow! Strapping lad, he is!" Jack said, grinning proudly.  
  
"How come he can't fight off pirates himself, then?" she asked.  
  
"Why do you ask so many questions? Go bug your mama, I'm sure she'd love to answer   
some of 'em," he answered, shooing the girl away with a hand.  
  
"Why do you wear that stuff around you eyes?" Amelia continued to question, ignoring Jack's  
request. "How do you trim that mustache? My mummy said that mustaches are itchy. How  
would she know? Ladies don't get mustaches. Why do you stand like that? I met a man   
who stood like that once outside a bar. What's a bar? Is that a place where you buy metal  
bars at? Why does metal get cold so fast? Did you know we were headed to St. Lucia  
before we crashed? It's where we take vacations. How come you're so nice if you're a pirate?   
Did you really do what the books say you did?" She babbled on for a good ten minutes, never  
pausing for an answer, until her father appeared above deck.  
  
"Daddy!" Amelia squealed, leaping into his arms.  
  
"'Melia, darling!" Will laughed, picking up his daughter in his arms and kissing her lightly on the  
forehead. "Have you been causing Jack trouble?"  
  
"I've been trying to talk to him," Amelia explained. "And, daddy! He hasn't been paying   
attention to me! I don't think he likes me, really!" She instantly burst into a spectacular display   
of skillfully realistic tears.  
  
"No, no, no, no!" Jack said hurriedly, swinging around and rushing to comfort the little girl.   
"I was listening to everything you said, honest! And I do like you, very much!"  
  
"Hurrah!" Amelia giggled, giving Jack a suffocating bear hug.  
  
"No problem," he gasped as Will tried not to laugh at him.  
  
  
*  
  
  
"First thing's first!" Andrea barked to her crew, continually pulling up the long sleeves of her   
dirty and worn trench coat. "Where is Bob?" Bob waved two fingers and grinned jauntily.   
"Bob, is the boy safe in his cell?"  
  
Bob nearly lost his balance and stared guiltily at the captain. "Is that what you told me to do?"  
he asked nervously.  
  
"WHAT."  
  
"Well, I kinda wasn't listening…"  
  
"Espece d'idiot!" Andrea burst, shoving past Bob and throwing open the trapdoor. She   
hurried down the stairs to the little cell to discover that it had been forced open somehow; the   
door was ajar and the boy was gone.  
  
"Zut alors! ZUT, ZUT, ZUT!" Andrea shouted, stomping about and running from room to   
room, searching for the kid. She turned right and whipped around the corner to her cabin,   
discovering with relief that nothing had been touched. Her bed was nicely made, the rug was   
clear of wrinkles, and everything was neat and orderly. From behind, she heard the familiar click  
of a pistol, and turned slowly to find herself face to face with the fierce little boy, one of her   
many guns in his grasp.  
  
"Don't move!" the boy growled at her.  
  
"I am oh so scared," Andrea breathed, annoyed. "Now, hand it over and I won't have to box  
you."  
  
"No, you don't get it, there's a poisonous snake above your head!" he tried to explain.  
  
"Yawn! Look garcon, you can't fool me with that old trick. I'm much harder to fool than-"  
  
Jim pulled the trigger and a loud 'bang!' echoed throughout the cabin. A colorful serpent fell   
dead to the floor at Andrea's feet.  
  
"Aiee! It's a snake," Andrea stated. Jim tossed the gun to the lady captain and raised an   
eyebrow at her.  
  
"Why would I shoot you?" he asked. "I can't captain a ship, and your crew-" he said crew   
while making quotations with his fingers, "-would sink it before it got anywhere near I want   
to be, which is Martinique because that's where my father is expected, and that's where he's   
going to kick your arses before we go back to our lives, and you, well, you die or something   
because the captain is going to be bloody angry when he gets there!"  
  
"Just shaddup," Andrea muttered.  
  
  
Above deck…  
  
  
"Did you hear that gunshot, Ozzy?" Bob asked, fearfully.  
  
"He killed Andrea!" Ozzy howled.  
  
"Andrea killed him!" Bob suggested.  
  
"They killed each other!" they shouted together.  
  
"Get back to work, ye swabbies!" Yukon shouted to the pair of morons. "I'm going to go   
check below deck. You two, don't get yer hopes up."  
  
"I have no hopes," Bob grumbled. "I'm just a lookout."  
  
"And that's all you'll ever be," Yukon snorted, stalking off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey hey! How do ya like it? Sorry if there are some errors - had to post quickly.   
Please review! Thanks! :D :D :D :D  
  



	9. Sick and Swords

"Andrea!"  
  
"The prison barber has my money…"  
  
"Andrea! Wake up!"  
  
"Huh - whu-?" Andrea said drowsily, waking with a start to Yukon's whispering. She  
rubbed her eyes and glared at him. "You sleep on the floor."  
  
"No, I don't want to stay, listen!" Yukon said. "Jim is sick."  
  
"Who?" Andrea asked, still half asleep.  
  
"The boy! The prisoner, there's something wrong with him!" he replied. Andrea gave a  
heavy sigh and turned over in her bed, squinting toward the clock.  
  
"It's the middle of the night," she grumbled. "Can't the kid hold off 'til morning?"  
  
"That's not very nice," Yukon hissed.  
  
"I need my beauty sleep."  
  
"You're beautiful, now get out of bed and check him out!"  
  
Andrea groaned and rolled out of her bed onto the floor. "Ow," she muttered, rubbing  
her head. "All right, let's see le garcon."  
  
Yukon led Andrea down the laddera under the ship to Jim Sparrow's cell, in which he  
was huddled in the corner of.  
  
"Boy, lemme see you," Andrea said.  
  
"Hm mh," he retorted, stubbornly.  
  
"Fine, I'm going back to bed," she spat, spinning around only to have Yukon stop her.  
  
"Help him!" Yukon instructed.  
  
"Seems fine enough to give me crap," she answered.  
  
"Jim, let the captain see you!" Yukon ordered. The child scooted out of the corner enough  
so that Andrea noticed that he looked unhealthily pale.  
  
"Great," she muttered. "Six days with the kid and already I'm killing him."  
  
"Give him some food, first off," Yukon suggested.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Food plus starved boy equals healthy boy."  
  
Andrea's eyes lightened up. "Now why didn't I think of that before?" she said, sarcastically.  
"Oh yeah! Because the kid won't listen to me!" She glared at her first mate. "It's his  
problem he's sick because he refuses to mind me."  
  
Jim stuck his tongue out at her. She stuck her tongue out at him. He gave a loud  
raspberry. She gave one back.  
  
"Look! You're bonding and getting along fine!" Yukon said. "Now give him some food!"  
  
"Will you follow my orders?" Andrea asked Jim.  
  
"I'd die first!" the boy retorted.  
  
"Quit being stupid, Jim," Yukon said, gruffly. "You can continue rebelling after you've  
eaten!"  
  
"No, he can't!" Andrea objected.  
  
"Just give him something to eat!" he said. "He's no good to us dead!"  
  
Andrea took a few more seconds to glare at Jim through the bars, who glared, with  
noticeably less spirited eyes, right back.  
  
"Fine," she growled. "It's too late to refuse, anyhow. You may feed him whatever you  
want." Andrea stalked off back to her cabin.  
  
  
*  
  
  
"Halloo! Good morning!"  
  
"Hum?" Anamaria turned about from mopping, to come face to face with a big-grinning,  
little pip squeak.  
  
"My name is Amelia. Who are you?" the little girl asked.  
  
"Anamaria…" she replied, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You're pretty, Anamaria, but you're wearing boy clothes, like me," Amelia pointed out.  
  
"Er - thanks," Anamaria replied, turning back around to her work. The girl bounced into  
the lady pirate's sight.  
  
"Are you a pirate?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"I thought pirates were guys," the girl said.  
  
"Aye, well; they can be women too, you know," Anamaria replied.  
  
"Do you know how to use that?" Amelia asked, gesturing toward the lady's sword at her  
side.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"My mummy said that sword fighting is not right, not even for a man," the child whispered  
cautiously.  
  
"Your mummy's a twit."  
  
Amelia's lower lip puckered and her eyes grew three times their normal size. She stared  
sadly up at Anamaria and whimpered.  
  
"I'm joking, sweetie! Just joking!" she assured the girl, hurriedly. "Don't cry! Your  
mummy is actually really nice!"  
  
"I know!" Amelia said, happily, her whole demeanor changing instantly back to normal.  
"So are you going to put that sword away?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That nasty weapon is bad and used to hurt people!" the girl said.  
  
"Aye, but it's also used to defend yourself when you're in danger!"  
  
"Like when?"  
  
"Like when you're in trouble."  
  
"Like when?"  
  
"Like when you need to fight someone off."  
  
"Like when?"  
  
Anamaria took a patient breath and reminded herself that Jack did not intend to have this  
child gutted and thrown overboard.  
  
"If a bad man is chasing you and trying to steal your money, or is trying to hurt you,   
instead of running until he catches you, you take the sword out and threaten to hurt him if  
he doesn't go away," she explained.  
  
"Does he go away?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Not always."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Then you have to slice-" she stopped herself in mid-sentence, thought for a moment, and  
continued. "-his… hair off."  
  
"His hair?" Amelia inquired, warily.  
  
"Aye! His hair! A pirate loves his hair!" Anamaria said, nodding in confirmation to her  
statement.  
  
"Can I have one?" Amelia asked, meekly.  
  
"You want a sword!?" Anamaria asked, aghast.  
  
"I shall tell my mummy, but she won't mind," Amelia assured her.  
  
"Well, in that case…" Anamaria set her mop down and rushed to a small closet, shuffling  
through it a bit before retrieving a rather small, but well-crafted sword. "It's lightweight, for  
you to practice with," she explained.  
  
"Can I hold it?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Amelia grabbed the sword by the hilt and began to struggle with holding it up. "It's so  
heavy!" she complained, letting the blade rest on the ground.  
  
"You will have to learn to hold it like this," Anamaria instructed, whipping out her own   
sword and skillfully and pointing it toward Amelia's torso.  
  
There was a shout from the upper deck as Elizabeth had come to check up on her daughter.   
Seeing the pirate with a sword pointed at Amelia, made her cry out in protest. She tore   
down the stairs and swept the girl into her arms, making the child drop her sword with a   
clatter to the ground.  
  
"We was only sporting!" Anamaria objected, eyes wide with anger.  
  
"My daughter," Elizabeth growled, hushed, "will NOT learn swordplay!"  
  
"Mummy! Put me down!" Amelia interjected. "I wanted to!"  
  
"You, 'Melia, should know better than that!" her mother said. "I don't want you pirates  
influencing her," she snapped to Anamaria.  
  
"Us pirates are bloody well proud of what we are!" Anamaria shouted.  
  
"Don't you swear in front of my daughter!" Elizabeth shouted back, looking ready to kill.  
  
"Mummeeeeeee," Amelia whined.  
  
"Mummy's handling this!" Elizabeth said, setting her daughter gently on the ground.  
  
"No, Mummy! I asked Anamaria to teach me to swordfight!" Amelia explained, dancing   
between her mother and the pirate in case one of them couldn't hold themselves back.  
  
"What's going on down here?"  
  
Jack appeared on deck. When he saw Elizabeth, Anamaria and Amelia, he grinned. "A cat  
fight, eh? Please commence!"  
  
"Mister Sparrow!" Elizabeth said through gritted teeth. "I will not stand for my daughter to   
be learning in the ways of a pirate!"  
  
"Nothing wrong with pirates…" Jack said.  
  
"You will respect what I want my daughter to be exposed to," she said, dangerously. "And   
I better not ever see her with a sword again, am I understood?"  
  
"Relax, love," Jack said. "It'll never happen again." He motioned for Anamaria to take   
Amelia's dropped sword. "Put it back in that closet, Anamaria, if you'd please."  
  
"Aye, captain," she sighed, picking it up off the ground.  
  
"Hey, bit of good news," Jack said as Elizabeth stared darkly at him. "We're approaching  
the island. Come take a look." He hopped up the stairs back to the helm, with Elizabeth   
following him.  
  
"Come along, Amelia," Elizabeth said, softly.  
  
"All right, Mummy. Please lemme bid Anamaria farewell," Amelia said. She gave her mum   
puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Quickly." Her mother nodded.  
  
As Elizabeth joined Jack, Amelia hesitated and shifted from one foot to the next.  
  
"Sorry for getting you in trouble," the girl said, sheepishly to Anamaria, who was closing the  
closet door.  
  
"It's all right, missy. At least you've got an open mind. Funny, though; you'd expect your  
mama to have more of one after her adventure with Jack a few years ago," the lady said.  
  
"My mum had an adventure with Jack?" Amelia asked, awed.  
  
"Aye, she did! I'll tell you the story right now, if you want."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
  
*  
  
  
"Boy!"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"It's morning, how are you?"  
  
Andrea peered inside the kid's dark cell.  
  
"Yukon gave me cakes and water," he said, almost civilly, approaching the bars of the prison  
and sticking his arms through, casually.  
  
"We're here," she informed him. "Are you well-rested?"  
  
"Well enough," Jim sighed.  
  
"Good. We're docking now."  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry that chapter wasn't too comedic! I promise the next one will be funnier, but   
no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't make this one very humorous at all! I swear the   
next one will be, considering there will be mucho chaos and I have it all planned out!   
Please review! Thanks for waiting! :D :D :D :D :D :D  
  



	10. Lofty Ben and Amelia's Dagger

"Mademoiselle, do we really need to chain and gag him like this?" Yukon asked, patiently.   
Ozzy was trying to drag Jim Sparrow by the arm down the gangplank from Le Suisse   
Puissant, but it was obvious that the boy was walking on his own accord, as Ozzy feared and   
was weaker than him.  
  
"Yukon, you don't understand," Andrea said as they walked in a row down the narrow plank   
of wood. "It's for effect. Effect! If the boy is not chained and gagged, he doesn't suit the   
mood of a ransom in a dank little cave on the lagoon of a French island, comprendre?"  
  
"Aye," Yukon answered. He glanced at the boy ahead of him, who was kicking at Ozzy's   
clumsy feet that had gotten in his way.  
  
"Ouch!" Ozzy said, hopping.  
  
"I dunno why I had to come along," Bob said with a suffering tone of voice. "After all, I have   
no use here. Just a lookout with a spyglass. If pirates come at me, what'm I supposed to   
do? Magnify them to death?"  
  
"You are here to look intimidating," Andrea shot toward him. "The more pirates there are   
here, the less Jack Sparrow will want to fight and will know we mean business."  
  
"But what if he does try to fight us?" Ozzy asked, fearfully, dancing around in an attempt to   
dodge another kick from Jim.  
  
"He won't," Andrea said. "Not if we have the boy to threaten him with."  
  
  
*  
  
  
"And then she said: 'My place is between you and Jack,' and stood against her own father to   
protect him from the noose!" Anamaria finished with plentiful amounts of drama. "Of course,   
I wasn't there to see it," she added with a sigh. "But that's what Jack said happened."  
  
"Wow," Amelia said slowly in awe. "My mummy did all that?"  
  
"Aye," Anamaria replied. "That's why I have such trouble understanding why she got so   
upset when I was trying to teach you to swordfight."  
  
"It was fun," Amelia whispered so as not to alert her mother. "I want to hold it again!"  
  
"If you want to, you will," Anamaria said mischievously. She shifted her eyes about in each   
direction quickly, then pulled a blade from her belt. "This is a miniature sword. It's called a   
dagger," she explained. "It can easily be hidden in your boot, and it's lighter than a sword,   
see?" She handed it to Amelia.  
  
"Ooo!" Amelia said, picking it from Anamaria's hand. "But when do I get to use a real   
sword?" Her question could not be answered, as her mother suddenly called for her from the   
helm of the Black Pearl.  
  
"Quickly, put that in your shoe," Anamaria instructed. Amelia did so with haste. "You can't   
see it now, can you? Go on to your mama."  
  
"I shall not tell her about this dagger," the child assured Anamaria, rushing to answer her   
mother's call.  
  
"Yes, Mummy?" Amelia asked, skipping up to her.  
  
"Go find your daddy, Sweetie," Elizabeth said. "Go fetch him and tell him that we are near   
Martinique."  
  
"All right, Mum, I will do it," Amelia answered obediently, running off to find her father.   
Elizabeth sighed.  
  
"Jack, I'm sorry for my outburst earlier," she said sincerely to him. "I should have   
remembered that you're pressured enough without me bawling you out for something you   
didn't do."  
  
"It's all right, love," Jack assured her. "I understand that it's important for you to protect   
your child."  
  
"I was just afraid that if she started playing with swords…" she paused. "That she'd start   
wanting the adventurous life of a pirate and end up like your boy…" She bit her lip   
uncomfortably. "I just don't know what I would do if something happened to her-" She   
stopped abruptly at the look on Jack's face and said quickly, "I mean - it's not that I think   
anything's happened to Jim, Jack… but…"  
  
"But with unpredictable pirates holding him ransom, anything could have happened to him,"   
he finished for her. "I know, it a dangerous life, love. But it's the only one I know, as well as   
me boy. Who, by the way-" He grinned, "-we're going to get back right now!"  
  
"Be careful," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Will called cheerily, charging up to the helm with Amelia giggling at his heels. He   
ran to the bow and glanced at the island. "Doesn't look too bad! We can take 'em!"  
  
"Will, you be careful, too," his wife reminded him.  
  
"Don't worry, dear! Me 'n' Jack have everything under control, right, Jack?" Will said,   
smiling broadly toward the pirate.  
  
"That we do," Jack retorted, grinning as well. He stooped down and pulled up a heavy sack.  
  
"What's that for?" Will asked.  
  
"It's for you to carry," Jack said lightly, pushing it into Will's arms so that he nearly toppled   
over. Amelia laughed at her father's attempts to stay balanced upright with the bag in his   
hands.  
  
"Hey, you want to carry this?" Will asked his daughter, jokingly. She stuck her tongue out   
at him. "Really, though, Jack," he said to the pirate, setting the bag down.  
  
"You will see what it's for," Jack replied as the Black Pearl turned into a waterway, which,   
at the end of it, was a lagoon with a ship anchored off to one side.  
  
"What is that?" Elizabeth asked, indicating the name of the ship.  
  
"I'm not sure - lookout!" Jack called up to the crow's nest. The midget was busy fiddling   
with a puzzle game, but started when he heard his post being called. He peeped over the   
side of the crow's nest.  
  
"It's Lofty Ben, get it right!" the lookout midget snapped. "What is it you want, Captain?"  
  
"What is the name of that ship ahead?" Jack called. ("Lofty Ben?…" Will muttered, faintly.)   
"Tell us, quickly!"  
  
The midget set his puzzle down and retracted his spyglass, gazing for a moment toward the   
ship in the lagoon. "Something in some other language, Captain."  
  
"Well, what is it?" Jack asked impatiently, steering the Black Pearl more toward the center   
of the waterway.  
  
"Lay Soo-ees… Poo-ee-sant," Lofty Ben sounded out. "Maybe it's English; I really can't   
tell the difference with all them fancy words floating around."  
  
The Pearl reached the end of the waterway and was entering the lagoon. Elizabeth, Amelia,   
Jack and Will leaned over the railing and stared at the name on the side of the enemy ship.  
  
"You know French, Amelia," Will said, nudging his daughter lightly, with a grin on his face.   
"What's it say?"  
  
"The…" Amelia cocked her head at the name.  
  
"C'mon, Kiddo! What have you been learning in school?" Will encouraged the girl.  
  
"The chipmunk… The Mighty Chipmunk," Amelia confirmed. Jack let out a snort of laughter.  
  
"Well, The Mighty Chipmunk is in for it, now," he said. "Drop the anchor!" he shouted the   
order. "Lower one rowboat!"  
  
Will hoisted the sack over his shoulder and asked; "Is this your ransom money, Jack?"  
  
"Aye, it is," the pirate replied.  
  
"Feels more like a bagful of rocks," he commented, shifting it to his other shoulder.  
  
"It is," Jack repeated, eyes glowing craftily. "But I figured this enemy crew is stupid and   
wouldn't be able to tell the difference before it's too late." He headed for the rowboat with   
Will grinning behind him.  
  
"See you soon, Elizabeth," Will said. "Amelia, wish me luck!"  
  
"Good luck, Daddy!" Amelia squealed, hugging him. She hopped up and down in her   
excitement, which caused her dagger to jump out of her boot and clatter to the ground.   
There was much staring, mostly at Elizabeth, frightfully. "Oops…" Amelia said, monotone.  
  
  
*  
  
"Dah dah deeeeee dum," Ozzy sang, boredly, kicking at a pebble while sitting in a   
corner.  
  
"Dum dum dah," Bob added, watching the pebble roll across the dusty ground. Ozzy   
giggled.  
  
"Deedleedee dee dee," Ozzy sang.  
  
"Doo dahdee doo dum dah," Bob said, giggling as well.  
  
"Will you two shut up?" Andrea suggested, busy picking her fingernails with a knife while   
perched on a boulder inside the cave.  
  
"Sorry, Captain," Ozzy said, glancing toward Yukon, who held Jim by the shoulders in the   
back of the cave, furthest from the entrance. "It's just so boring waiting here."  
  
"Looks like your wait is over, mate," Jack called loudly, appearing in the entranceway of   
the cave. Andrea started and pulled her hat from over her eyes and dropped her knife.   
She quickly gained her composure while Jim made a sound to alert his father where he   
was at the same time as assuring him that he was all right.  
  
"Jack Sparrow," Andrea addressed him, cockily. Jack turned his head to Andrea, and   
when he saw her, his jaw dropped.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry I couldn't get to the meaty stuff this time! I just can't bear to end this story so   
soon! Yes mates, it's true; the next chapter shall be the last, methinks. Maybe one more.   
Thank you all for reading! :D :D :D :D :D  
  



	11. The Confrontation

"It's you!" Jack cried accusingly, a look of shock and disbelief on his face as Will came up   
behind him, lugging the sack.  
  
"Yes, it's me," Andrea said casually, noting in amusement how Jack had reacted. "What's   
he doing here? I said you come alone."  
  
"You're that - that whore from Indonesia!" he continued, ignoring her question. Will   
dropped the sack at his feet and glanced in Andrea's direction.  
  
"That's not a very nice thing to say, Jack!" Will exclaimed. "Don't go stooping to her   
level…"  
  
"No, I'm being literal!" Jack said to Will. "She's a whore from Indonesia!"  
  
"Correction: I am not a whore. I am thief who just happened to be a bit desperate for some   
get away cash at the time," Andrea explained.  
  
"Did she sleep with you?" Will asked Jack in a whisper.  
  
"Yes she did!" Jack replied, defensively. There were collective gasps around the room as   
Andrea beamed. "And then she robbed me while I was sleeping!" He turned back to the   
lady pirate and said: "You stole all my money, my rum, my hair beads and a gold tooth!   
How the deuce did you do that?"  
  
"Did I disappoint you, Sparrow?" she asked, in turn ignoring his own question. "Oui, it was   
very lucky of me to run into you while I was there. It was a frantic journey I was making,   
but I did find some amusement that night… I guess we can both say it was full of… big…   
surprises, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Jim gave a cough as if to say: "I'm still here; let's not change the subject."  
  
"And you stole my kid," Jack added. "What are you, some kind of kleptomaniac?"  
  
"Je suis," she admitted, innocently. "Now, down to business," she said more sternly. "Give   
us the money and you may leave with your kid."  
  
"Give us Jim first, then we'll give you your money," Jack said, suspiciously.  
  
"Yukon!" Andrea shouted. He pointed his gun to the boy's head. "You were saying?"  
  
In a flash, Jack had his pistol out, less than an inch away from Andrea's face, pointed right   
between her eyes.  
  
"I was saying," he replied, "that you will give me my boy first, savvy?"  
  
Andrea stared calmly down the barrel of the gun, then flicked her eyes back to Jack.   
"Interesting way of negotiation, Sparrow, but now, you see, that would work if there   
weren't a gun pointed at your brat's head as well."  
  
Will drew a gun and aimed it at Yukon's chest, but Yukon did not hesitate in drawing   
another of his. Everyone merely stared at each other.  
  
"If one if us shoots," Will realized, "we all die. Just let us take the child and leave!"  
  
"Non, I can't do that," Andrea half-whined, sarcastically. "Because there's that insy-tiny   
fact that Jack is a pirate. And pirates can't be trusted."  
  
"And you can, Miss I'm-An-Indonesian-Whore?" Jack shot back.  
  
"Ozzy," Andrea addressed the pirate. He froze in mid-step, as he had been headed toward   
the cave entrance at a lame attempt to sidle out of the raucous.  
  
"Aye?" he asked, faintly. "I left my pistol on the ship, if that's what you were gonna ask of   
me."  
  
Andrea internally slapped her forehead. "No, man, open the bag! See if the money is all   
there."  
  
"No need," Jack said. "You already know it's not."  
  
Ozzy opened the bag, anyway, to reveal two swords among many rocks. He took one   
out and waved it about in content.  
  
"Looks to me like you're not getting your kid back," Andrea answered, smugly. There was   
a "haha" air about her for a few seconds before an unfortunate thing happened in Jack's   
favor.  
  
For hundreds of years, a specific plant called Lythrum Salicaria, more commonly known as   
purple loosestrife, had grown on the island of Martinique. While it was a rather pretty plant,   
there were many side effects to it's growth, such as its attraction of bees and unwanted   
pests, and caused people, at the worst times, to develop allergic reactions to them.  
  
This is what happened.  
  
Andrea sneezed suddenly, which caused everyone to jump an astonishing height in the air.   
Jack, with his snakelike reflexes, let off his pistol with a bang at the sudden sound of her   
sneeze, but after busying himself with jumping, his pistol had lost it's aim on Andrea's face   
and so allowed the bullet to lodge itself into her side.   
  
As Jack's pistol went off, Will dropped his gun and Yukon lunged for it, letting Jim pull   
himself free of his restraints while the man was distracted and dive between Yukon's legs so   
that he could reach the pistol first. While he successfully did this, in his excitement, he aimed   
the gun wrongly and shot the rock wall instead. When he tried to shoot again, he realized   
that the pistol was out of ammunition.  
  
"Piece of junk," Jim muttered as Will yanked the sword from Ozzy's grasp - the pirate was   
cowering in a corner near Will at the time - and used it to knock Yukon's gun out of his   
hands. Yukon withdrew his sword in an instant, and he and Will began to duel fiercely.  
  
Meanwhile, Andrea was rolling about on the ground in pain, shouting curses as Jack rushed   
to the aid of his boy.  
  
Bob, in a moment of heroic lookoutness, retracted his spyglass and clubbed Jack over the   
head with it from behind, then ran for his life while Jack shouted in pain and grabbed the   
second sword from the bag, chasing Bob around the cave.  
  
"A little help!" Andrea called to Ozzy, who was still cowering in the corner. "Argh! You're   
fired!" she spat. "Yukon! I need some assistance over here! I'm feeling kinda wounded!"  
  
Yukon, although, was still busy sword fighting with Will. Just as Bob ran past him, Will   
stopped the lookout with a skillful jab of his sword to the belt, causing it to snap and Bob's   
pants to fall down and trip him. Yukon immediately blocked an attack from Jack while   
Will decided it was time for him to grab the kid and make a break for the cave entrance.  
  
Now Yukon was fighting Jack, and Jim watched in awe, realizing that after all this time, his   
father had been going easy on him whenever they fought. He had never seen his dad swing   
a sword so fast or block thrusts so quickly, at the same time noticing a familiar look of   
excitement, thrill and concentration on his face.  
  
"Let's go!" Will cried hurriedly, pulling Jim by the arm. Jim instantaneously tried to sock Will   
in the face, but the man ducked. "I'm a friend of your father's, trust me! We have to get   
out of here."  
  
"I'm not leaving without the captain," Jim said, sternly. Will suddenly observed how much he   
looked like Jack, especially when he was using the obviously genetic stubbornness.  
  
"He'll be fine," Will said, but even as the words came out of his mouth, he knew it was no   
use trying to convince the kid that his was the safest way to get out alive.  
  
"Yukon!" Andrea shouted passionately, in all her drama. "I'm dying!"  
  
Yukon bolted as fast as he could toward Andrea as soon as he pushed Jack's sword away   
from him, then he picked her up, pulling a dagger from out of his belt and fishing the bullet   
out of her side quickly as she gave a shout before he dropped her and the dagger back   
to the ground while Jack retaliated and almost took Yukon's head off. Andrea landed on   
the ground with an "Oof."  
  
Yukon and Jack battled more intensely than ever, and Jim was still struck with awe,   
watching the swordfight with obsessive interest, blocking everything else out. He felt ultimate   
pride for his dad, and was near to fulfilling his impulse to run into Jack's arms, pirate honor   
and toughness set aside. He was a child and missed his father, pirate or not. But he stood   
where he was and continued to watch the fight respectively.  
  
"Gotcha," Andrea hissed, grabbing Jim around the waist and pulling her gun out, aiming it at   
the kid's temple. She shot her gun into the air once quickly with a sudden change of mind   
and set it back against the boy's temple, quickly. "Everyone, STOP!" she ordered, shoving   
her gun harder into Jim's head, warningly. "Drop your weapons." Jack and Will did as they   
were told. Bob dropped his spyglass. "Not you, Bob!" she snapped.  
  
"Sorry," Bob said, dancing in place and picking up his spyglass, hopping back up with it in his   
clutches. Yukon strode up to Andrea.   
  
"Mademoiselle, what are we going to do?" he muttered under his breath. "They don't   
have the money. What will we do, just keep the kid hostage? How can we gain   
anything from that?"  
  
"Sparrow," Andrea spat, ignoring Yukon. "I gave you the chance to get your brat back   
without a fight, but you decided you'd try to take the cheap way out. Is that really worth   
your son's life?" she said, threateningly jabbing her gun against the boy's head again.  
  
At that moment, the cave ceiling decided to fall away in the spot at which Andrea's bullet   
interrupted it, causing assorted rocks to plummet toward her and Jim. With as much speed   
as force, she shoved Jim out of the way of the rocks, and in her haste to escape from them   
herself, she dropped her gun and dove away from the plunging stones. The first couple hit   
the earth with dull thuds before a split second later, the rest of the rocks followed, making   
large cracking noises against each other, with enough capacity to surely bash a person's   
skull open and smother them.   
  
Now Andrea's gun was buried among the rubble. She was on one side of the pile, and Jim   
was on the other. Jack held his sword again in a fleeting moment and had it to Andrea's   
throat in seconds.  
  
"Going to kill me, Sparrow?" Andrea asked, tipping her head up with confidence.  
  
"You stole my boy!" Jack growled. "Why shouldn't I?"  
  
"Because you probably know by now that I would not kill him, and you should so give me   
the privilege of… er… living." she replied.  
  
"Who says I have to be fair about all this?" Jack asked. "Looks like the odds are in my   
favor and I will do what I see fit." He lowered his sword. "And I see fit that you leave now,   
sail away and never touch anything of mine again." Will nodded silently in approval.  
  
"Or else?" Andrea snapped, not taking Jack's offer to her advantage.  
  
"Or else I'll run my sword through your throat," he said, shrugging. "It's your choice. Not   
a hard one, if you ask me."  
  
"Fine," she sighed. "We'll leave. But mark my words, we'll meet again!"  
  
"Andrea, just stop while you're ahead," Yukon called to her as she shook her fist,   
menacingly.  
  
"You shut up," Andrea shot in his direction. She turned to Ozzy and Bob. "C'mon you   
guys, we're going." She brushed past Jack defiantly and made her way to the cave entrance.   
"And by the way, Bob, you've been promoted. Ozzy's the new lookout."  
  
"Rats!" Ozzy squealed, snapping his fingers as he followed behind the pirate captain.   
Andrea approached Yukon and unexpectedly kissed him quickly on the lips before striding   
away, much to everyone else's extreme confusion except for Yukon's. He followed as if   
she did this every day, and was about to exit the cave when Jim ran up to him.  
  
"Jim," Jack barked a warning, but the boy tugged on Yukon's coat sleeve and glared at   
him.  
  
"You went easy on me," the boy said, offensively.  
  
"Aye, I did," Yukon replied as Ozzy trudged along ahead of him behind Andrea and Bob   
skipped cheerily beside the new lookout.  
  
"Thanks for fighting me, anyhow," Jim replied. "Am I ever going to get the chance to fight   
you again?"  
  
"No doubt our paths will cross," Yukon replied. "You just keep on practicing, and we shall   
see how well you fight when you're older."   
  
Instead of taking that statement like a child and saying something like "I wanna fight that well   
now," he said; "Once I am experienced enough, I will find you, and we will duel. Promise?"  
  
"Promise," Yukon said, grinning at the kid and waving to him in parting, hurrying to catch up   
with Andrea. Jim waved, then turned to his father, who was collecting swords and pistols   
from the ground.  
  
"Captain," Jim addressed Jack.  
  
"Aye?" Jack asked lightly, as if a moment hadn't passed from their last talk together on the   
Pearl the week before.  
  
"I'm glad you're here," Jim answered, trotting up to his father as Will stood by the cave   
entrance, waiting patiently. Jack did not reply. "Captain?" he repeated.  
  
"Aye," Jack repeated as well.  
  
"If you don't tell anybody, can I say something?" Jim asked.  
  
"Go ahead," he replied, brushing dust from a sword. The boy quickly shifted his eyes back   
and forth as if waiting for a crew member of the Black Pearl to pop out from behind a rock,   
then jumped into his father's arms, causing him to drop the sword.  
  
"I love you," he whispered. "That's not bad, is it?"  
  
Jack smiled with the strangest look on his face that neither Will nor Jim could interpret, then   
gave his son a comforting squeeze and said; "Of course not, lad. Not at all."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: And… I'm… NOT DONE! Aha! One more chapter, folks! This may seem like the  
end… but it isn't! I may not be able to put the last chapter up for a while cuz of finals and all,  
but I shall write it, I shall! I know this chapter was a lot of cute-ish stuff and not enough   
funny-ish stuff, but it's all good, right? :-P THANKS FOR READING! :D :D :D :D :D :D  
:D   
  



	12. Adieu

A/N: Finals were over as of about 12:00 PM today, and I LIVE! Hahaha. This is the end,   
mon amies, so I shall give my last word of thanks to all who have reviewed these past   
chapters: THANKS to Reese Sparrow, PhilosopherCat, Chaa, Yakkorat, Marie the Black   
Rose, PED-Sarah, Tabby Kitten, Artemis Rain, s n o g g i n g withdrawal, Alex92, Cap'n   
Keira Sparrow, Lena, Eby, TheSilverLady, TPP, OtterMoon, Nirobe, Jenmm31, Jack   
Sparrow's Black Pearl, The Pink Sheep, Antigone Q, lauren, Cat Eyes1,   
mIsUnDeRsToOdGnOmE, Docalu, Softbrush, MetaChi, STILLcantSWIM, Xaa, Sherlock,   
grey mitten, Erin, mili, Sandy Black and Vicky Lupin, and Pheep.  
  
  
  
As soon as Will climbed up the gangplank of the Black Pearl, he was instantly bombarded   
by a little blur with long, blonde hair trailing behind her.  
  
"I was only gone for less than an hour, Amelia-" Will started, but Amelia pulled away from   
her Daddy to show him a face of recent suffering.  
  
"Daddy!" the child whined. "Mummy grounded me! She grounded ME!"  
  
"Why?" Will asked, startled.  
  
"I-had-a-knife, but that's not the point!" Amelia said hurriedly. "I didn't use it!"  
  
"How did she ground you?" her father asked.  
  
"Mummy said-" The child instantly burst into tears, here, "-that I was grounded from my   
toys for a week!"  
  
"Calm down, Sweetie," Will said as his daughter sobbed, loudly. "You left your toys at   
home, and we won't be back for TWO weeks." Amelia stopped crying abruptly and   
thought about this.  
  
"Well, the fact that I was grounded!…" Amelia trailed off, but kissed her daddy and hopped   
out of his arms in time to see Jack board the ship with a little boy Amelia didn't recognize,   
who looked a little unhealthy and a lot like Captain Sparrow. The boy glanced in her   
direction, and she smiled sweetly to him.  
  
"Who's that, Captain?" Jim whispered to his father.  
  
"That be Amelia Turner; daughter of me friends Will and Elizabeth," Jack replied.  
  
"She's very pretty," Jim said in a low voice.  
  
"Go talk to her, then!" Jack suggested, pushing Jim up the gangplank ahead of him. Jim   
strolled cockily up to Amelia, trying to impress her with a spin of his pistol, but he dropped it.   
Amelia giggled.  
  
"My name is Jim."  
  
"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Jim; I am Amelia."  
  
"Have you been sad recently, miss?" Jim asked, politely, picking up his gun and placing it   
back in it's holster.  
  
"I'm over it," Amelia gushed, wiping her eyes.  
  
"Amelia Turner!" Elizabeth shouted, interrupting the conversation as she stormed up to the   
girl, who winced and rolled her eyes, trying to act indifferent in front of a boy. "What did I   
tell you, young lady?"  
  
"I'm not to leave the cabin, I know, I'm going," Amelia sighed, stalking off. "Farewell, Jim,   
I shall see you again presently," she called over her shoulder to the boy. Elizabeth turned to   
him.  
  
"You must be Jim," she said, kindly, giving a small laugh. "I'm glad you're safe." She   
stepped to her husband. "Will, what happened? Did everything go all right? Were the   
pirates terrifying?"  
  
"TerriFIED, more like," he said, grinning. "There was no danger around them, don't you   
worry."  
  
"Aye, Elizabeth!" Jack intervened, cutting between the couple. "Everything worked out   
fine." He approached his boy and said; "Now why don't we all go down to the hold and   
drink ourselves sil- I mean -" He eyed Will and Elizabeth, apprehensively. He coughed,   
then said; "Let's go."  
  
"Aye-aye, Captain!" Jim called happily, trotting alongside his dad. They both climbed down   
the laddera to the lower levels and disappeared from Will and Elizabeth's sight.  
  
"Jack is a terrible father," Elizabeth muttered under her breath to Will.  
  
"He knows not how to behave, sometimes… But he loves the kid, and that makes him a   
wonderful father," Will said.  
  
"I love you," Elizabeth cooed, suddenly.  
  
"And I love you," Will smoothly retorted.  
  
"Oh, this is getting disgusting!" Lofty Ben hooted down from his post in the crow's nest.   
"Go do that someplace else, will ya?"  
  
  
*  
  
  
Andrea Blanche was in a small rowboat, which she shared with Yukon, headed back to her   
ship from the shores of Martinique. Ozzy and Bob were busy with their own boat a ways   
back, trying to work the oars as they were spinning in circles, but Andrea and Yukon were   
already nearly halfway there, as the idiots were still barely off land.  
  
"I can't believe my luck," the captain grumbled, manning the oars herself as Yukon stared   
off over the side of the boat. He had suggested that she row to get rid of some of the   
conflicting feelings she was experiencing at the moment. It was working, but it didn't help   
her ranting. "We could have been rich pirates now, Yukon! Rich pirates! And   
what are we stuck as? No better off than before, with nothing!"  
  
"It'll get better, mademoiselle," said he, simply. As the pair rowed into the shade cast by the   
looming Black Pearl, they came upon a porthole from which the figure of a little girl could be   
seen. A sudden idea struck the crafty mind of Blanche.  
  
"Psst! Hey, kid!" Andrea called, setting the oars down inside the boat, a few feet away from   
the porthole, letting it drift softly to a stop. The girl didn't seem to know from where the   
sound came at first, but she discovered the pirates outside and poked her head through.  
  
"Yeah?" Amelia asked, bravely.  
  
"What's your name?" Andrea demanded. She gave Yukon a wink.  
  
"Amelia Turner," the girl replied, clearly.  
  
"Amelia Turner," the lady addressed the child, deep in thought. "What are you doing all   
alone in there?"  
  
"I was grounded," the child said, her eyes downcast. "I have to stay here."  
  
"That rots," Andrea agreed, reading the girl's face. A grin spread across hers. "You're   
not one of Jack Sparrow's, that's certain. You've got spunk, kid; I like ya! Would you   
be interested in a little adven-" She stopped, mid-word, contemplating the consequences.  
  
Yukon gave her a warning look.  
  
"Never tu mind," Andrea grumbled, picking up her oars again and rowing away, out of   
Amelia's sight. The child just blinked.  
  
A few minutes later, Ozzy and Bob spun close to the Black Pearl and hit it with their   
rowboat with a dull thud, right ahead of Amelia's porthole. She had the sudden urge to   
take the lady pirate's offer and jump out the little window into the boat with these men.   
What life would be like as a pirate! Free, thrilling, daring, without grounding or rules   
or parents telling you what to do! It could be wonderful! Spectacular! Fantastic!  
  
Amelia's daydreams were suddenly interrupted by a 'glub glub' sound as the little boat   
broke in half and sank, so she pulled her head back inside the Black Pearl, swung the   
porthole shut, and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
FINIS  
  



End file.
